narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsutāgakure
Monsutagekagure, or the Village of the Hidden Monsters, is a somewhat Hidden Village. It's location is unbeknownst to all, and it's happy that way. The village is far more primal in nature than other villages, for the strong rule the weak and so and so. Location The village is located within a hollowed out mountain that looks and feels full to intruders that are not welcome, thanks to their sealing masters. The mountain is nothing special, save for it being incredibly large. However it also is a volcano with an open hole on the roof. There is a second level held far within the sky, it is a massive island hovering high above the mountain. This second level is only accessible through a blood-sealed portal accessible only to those who are permitted. History The village actually became a village when the Shodai Onikage actually took over and stopped the wars plaguing the area between all of the borderline humans and the such. He brought a chain of command and as such boundaries. Now considering the Shodai happened to have merged with his sword, he is pseudo immortal. As of such, his reign lasted until he was defeated and sealed, as is the tradition for each Onikage to seal the one they defeat for the purpose of any Onikage who figures out the sealing methods can seal them within themselves. This little temptation is very unlikely, as they are all personally designed by the Uzumaki Branch sealing masters of the village. Eventually, after about 150 years, there was a being capable of standing up to the Shodaime, he was also rather unique. Their clash is what hollowed out the mountain in the first place, or rather how it has a large hole on top instead of a peak. The Nidaime was of three clans of great prestige, each at their maximum capable of fighting with a Nanabi level fighter! Their battle lasted for around two weeks before the Nidaime was victorious, and the Shodaime was sealed, unconscious. The Nidaimes reign was slightly more orderly than the Shodaime, but still was relatively carefree, no one cared if a Genin were to assault a civilian, they all had the right of revenge. This is a very often thing that happens, as it turns out that even the civilians tend to be very dangerous! The Nidaimes reign lasted for 116 years, before another challenger appeared. This challenger, the soon to be Sandaime, was very similar to the Nidaime as his clans origins were extraordinarily similar. Their own fight lasted about 17 days, before the mountain not only became much more empty, but the Sandaime was victorious! And the Nidaime was sealed into the seal the Shodaime is in. The Sandaime himself had a very prosperous reign, it lasted over 160 years! Over time many beings challenged each other so as to perform the sacred ritual. The ritual describes a meet every week where around fifty challengers fight against each other, and each winner is allowed to absorb the loser, normally gaining lots of power. The winner of each competition jumps vastly in reserves and normally gains all of the abilities of his absorbed. The catch is that you can only perform it once, however this doesn't stop some from just killing a winner and absorbing him. Eventually the Yondaime-to-be showed up, and she challenged the Sandaime after some experiments from the gracious and very well funded scientist branch, possibly one of the most enjoyed and promising branches of their military! She successfully defeated the Sandaime in a mere 8 days! They were the one who destroyed the entire village AGAIN and made the mountain almost entirely hollow! Her reign was by Far the most carefree of them all, as she simply let the poor Cretans do their battles. Eventually she decided to introduce her own clan to her village, so she pulled one White and one Black Zetsu from her body, albeit with all the new abilities of hers passed on. These two started the clan of Zetsu's in Monsutā. Even her great and prosperous reign came to an end, as her reign ended after a great 85 yrs, eventually someone stronger than her Appeared. The eventual-Godaime appeared and their battle ensued, however her techniques countered his greatly and as such the battle lasted 3 weeks! Eventually he overpowered her and used Bansho Ten'in to bring her to the sealer. The Godaimes reign lasted for about 90 years before us successor appeared. Now the Rokudaime happens to have five bloodlines, three of which engrained him deeply with chakra in general as well as eternal youth and bone and shape manipulation and transformation. His battle with the Godaime lasted around seventeen days before the Godaime tired out, and was then sealed. The Rokudaimes reign has lasted for forty five years and is still in progress, however 15 years ago it was stated to be the year when all five previous Kages merge with the Rokudaime to create the eternal Kage. This has been stated to be the day that the six Kages of near equal power battle out and either make and underground extension of the village or just destroy the whole mountain! Currently the Rokudaimes son is enjoying all of the bloodlines and abilities of the previous Kage due to the beginning of the ritual starting before he was born, however the chakra wasn't passed to him yet. Leaders There have been six leaders of this powerful village, each noted to have high bijuu level reserves! The Shodaime was a legendary figure that had immense power, being born to one of the 7th generation Uchiha and Hyuga. His chakra felt oddly due to his fathers chakra being the exact opposite of his mothers. He and his mother are the only two who have unlocked the true byakugan, the unrestrained and full version. This form looks like a light lavender covering the entire eye, it grants 360 degree eyesight and no chakra loss for it is a natural state. Then when he achieved Mangekyo when his mother died, instead of forming an EMS, his MS and true byakugan merged into the swirl eye of the Elder son of the Sage Of Six Pahs! On top of that he discovered and was chosen by the katana in which the Sage sealed the final tail of the Juubi, stronger than any of the bijuu! The Nidaime, however has three bloodlines, each are related to a blessing from a summoning clan. The first, the Phoenix clan has the potential to wield the incredibly hot Phoenix flame. They sprout a set of flaming wings and upon mastery tail feathers and sometimes even transform entirely into flame. The Nidaime had a unique and rare version of the usual bloodline that manipulates a far hotter cyan blue flame. He also has a bloodline blessed by the ravens allowing him to create a chakra that corrodes or ages anything it touches besides him. It also allows them to manifest a personal weapon made of shadow and enhance strength and speed. The final clans bloodline allowed him to enhance his other bloodlines, higher strength, and a regenerative ability equivalent to his predecessor! The Sandaime is related to three incredibly strong clans whose Kekkei Genkai hold great strength. The first is the dragon bloodline, it gifts the user with three stages of the bloodline along with advanced strength, speed, and agility. The first allows them to manifest incredibly durable scales over their body, which upon mastery a tail and wings grow out! The second stage transforms the user into a wyvern, this sacrifices the arms however. The final stage, transforms the user into a True Dragon, which has all six appendages, this form is equivalent to Nanabi and sometimes Hachibi level strength! The Sandaime was blessed by the leader of the dragon clan however, and has a True Dragon Form equivalent to Kyuubi level strength because of that! The second bloodline is the Gryphon bloodline, which is fairly similar to the first, it comes in three stages as well. The first stage gives the user lion-like fur all over their body and a lion tail along with a mane, but stay in human form. This form greatly enhances strength and speed. The second stage causes feathery wings to sprout and the upper half of the body is covered in feathers, upon mastery a beak sprouts too! The third stage transforms them into an actual gryphon, also equivalent to a Nanabi or rarely Hachibi level! He was also blessed by the leader of the Gryphons, giving him Kyuubi level Gryphon form! His final bloodline comes from the Hoshigaki clan, who are born with swords that eat chakra. However besides the absorbed chakra, their reserves are Kage level at the age of sixteen. However their chakra levels can rise to Ichibi or Nibi level reserves with enough training. The ruler of the clan even has Sanbi level reserves, but the Sandaime surpassed them and gained Gobi level reserves off this particular bloodline alone. The Yondaime was formed long ago by Madara during his first attempt at a Zetsu. He had tried invading Konoha a very long time before the current one and the only reason it failed is because the Yondaime pulled a Hollow move and absorbed all of them, AKA 65,000 White Zetsus and she also absorbed the Black Zetsu Elite Army, or 15,000 Black Zetsus! This is the reason Madara didn't make another vast amount of Black Zetsus. She herself was incredibly strong with all that coursing through her, but she wasn't strong enough yet. So she went to the scientists of the village and told them what to do to her. They proceeded to combine a serum of Hashirama and Tobiramas DNA that incorporated both their abilities into her, they also found a tiny bit of Izunas DNA by chance and combined it with Madaras DNA to grant her all of their abilities. Unusually though this caused an EMS to just appear and skip all the steps as well as her incredibly high affinities for water and earth. She also is capable of summoning Zetsus from her body temporarily and once damaged they're pulled back into her and healed. She developed Blaze Release and even Kamui! After that she assaulted the Nibi and chopped off its ear, it regenerated but then the Yondaime used it to create a new Nibi that she then absorbed! The Godaime was related to three clans as well. The first was the Uzumaki, which he inherited the Rinnegan off of. His Rinnegan was different than Nagatos as Nagatos was not the true Rinnegan, as the real one glows a fiery crimson and has more strength in it, this is the one the Godaime has. Besides that, the Godaime also inherited two Doujutsu that have legendary power. The first causes your body to become more durable and strong as well as dense. The advantage of this is the longer you use it the more those effects apply, it even lasts while the eye isn't active! The other causes your mind to be more open to be able to assess a situation it different ways you would've previously, on the final stage you even can create things with your mind! Also there was a majestic bird that created his two legendary Doujutsu, it's strength even though not as great as the Juubi, is equivalent to the sword the Shodaime wielded! It takes the form of a Bo Staff and is wielded by the Godaime! Finally, the Rokudaime was related to five clans! The first is a stronger branch of Jūgos that, rather than drawing natural Energy from the Ryuchi Cave, it draws from nature itself! Also it balances the Natural Energy with their own chakra forcing them into a permanent sage mode that makes their chakra Natural Chakra. Also the Clan experimented with merging lesser demons into their own body! It caused them to have an affinity toward demons that makes their natural Chakra demonic as well. The next bloodline is odd because it naturally creates Yin or/and Yang chakra within the body that is then pumped into their chakra coils. Normally their are two possible mutations, the core (basically what produces the Yin Yang chakra) is more tilted to Yang chakra pumping vast amounts of the chakra throughout the body! This causes extreme muscle mass and sometimes bijuu level reserves! The other one filters greater Yin chakra into the eyes causing exceptional eyesight and bijuu level reserves as well. The Rokudaime has both of these mutations causing extraordinarily vast reserves! His third bloodline forms jewels throughout the body that, upon mastery of any element, cause their chakra to increase and they become capable of using all secondary elements, Kekkei Tōta, combinations of four elements, even combining all the elements upon total mastery. This can grant around Gobi reserves of chakra! It is known as the Godairei No Hōshu! The fourth bloodline was Shikotsumyaku, nothing really special about it. And the final one granted the user an eternal body, forever in its prime as well as an incredibly advanced regeneration.